


Not Unwanted

by forever_River_Song



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_River_Song/pseuds/forever_River_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first fanfic, hopefully you like it :)<br/>just a take on allison and isaac.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. the end, or just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic, hopefully you like it :)  
> just a take on allison and isaac.

He sat with her. Everything was over now. They could relax, well at least ‘til the next life threatening thing showed up. Allison was looking at the ground, breathing finally slowing, the guardians, her and Stiles’ dads and Scott’s mom, were safe now.  
Isaac couldn’t imagine the relief they felt. His abusive father was dead, thankfully, and Derek would never be anywhere close to parent like. He guessed he was thankful Ms. McCall was ok, she had welcomed him into her home and treated him as if he were part of her family. She took care of him. Yeah, he had decided he was very grateful for her safety… and also for Allison’s.  
“What are you thinking about Isaac?” her voice interrupted his thoughts.  
“How happy you must be now that this is all over and done with, now that Jenny is dead.”  
“I am happy and relieved, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah,” he looked over to where Scott and Stiles were having teary reunions with their parents. Allison for some reason was just holding her dad’s arm, not really paying him attention while he spoke with Sheriff Stilinski. “Well I think I’m just going to head back to the loft, maybe tell Derek how he didn’t help save the day, and that everyone is ok.”  
Allison just looked down,”OK then.” She didn’t want him to go really, she wanted to talk to him, to hug his neck, to completely understand why he was the one who brought her back from the edge of death, but instead she watched him walk up the stairs and disappear into the dark.  
He guessed he had received his answer, she had let him walk away without a second thought. He had really begun to care about Allison, he had seen how she still looked at Scott and figured he didn’t have a chance but he had tried. Now he was walking up the stairs and back to Derek’s loft or maybe Scott’s house. He just kept walking. 

Allison walked into her bedroom, already shedding clothes ready to get in the hottest shower ever, and stop short when she found Isaac asleep on her floor. She just stared for a while, he was so innocent looking, sleeping like a puppy curled up at the foot of her bed. She decided to let him sleep, while she got in a shower.  
While she tried to relax standing under the hot water, she just kept thinking about the little puppy curled up on the floor. How cute he was and how innocent. She smiled thinking about how he looked on Aiden’s bike that day at school, or how concerned he looked right before he pushed her down under the water. She laughed a little about that, it was only a few hours ago. He looked like it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, but why? They were friends but she didn’t think he would be so hurt by it, or that he’d actually be the one to bring her back. Deaton said they were connected, but how??

Isaac heard the water running when he woke up. So, she had made it home, found him, and let him sleep. That made him happy, it meant that maybe she wanted him here, maybe she cared more than he thought. Then he realized she’s in the shower, she’s naked, letting hot water cascade over her. He liked that image, she was so beautiful when she was dressed in her “hunting” attire, he couldn’t imagine how beautiful she was out of it. Maybe he would go take a peek, just see her for a second, watch her through the steam of the hot water, maybe even join her, he had never been with a girl before.


	2. Asking a question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Isaac ask Allison "why?"

When Allison was satisfied with her shower she stepped and wrapped herself in a towel. She poked her head out the bathroom door, Isaac seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so she stepped out and began to dry off and put on some comfortable clothes. She turn her music on and turned it down very low so it wouldn’t disturb her sleeping puppy. Hers, she thought to herself, is he mine?  
What she didn’t know was he wasn’t asleep, he was laying on her floor with is eyes closed listening to her movements. He heard the soft music and her padding around the room dancing and dressing herself. He wanted so badly to look at her but he knew she wouldn’t appreciate being watched, so he just laid there, listening, picturing her dancing about the room, she was so beautiful and eventually he would lose his ability to pretend he wasn’t kinda falling for her.  
Allison crawled in to bed and began reading a book, she hoped she’d be able to distract her brain enough it would want to go to sleep. She heard her dad shuffling around down the hall probably getting ready for bed as well. A few seconds later he opened her door,  
“Good night”  
“Good night, dad.”  
“I love you Allison.”  
“I love you too, dad.”  
Then Chris looked down at his daughter’s floor, “Why is Isaac on your floor?”  
“Well, I’m actually not sure. When we got home he was here sleeping. I didn’t wanna wake him, he helped me today, I figured he could sleep here.”  
“Ok then, if he wakes up offer him the couch.”  
“Yes sir.” Allison smiles, she may offer him a place to sleep, but not the couch. Chris leaves her sitting, staring at the end of the bed where the view of Isaac is obstructed by the rail. Then suddenly he is peeking over at her. She giggled at him, he really was adorable. She patted the bed next to her and without hesitation he crawled up to lay beside her. “So Isaac, why did I come home to you sleeping on my floor?”  
“Well, I guess I wanted a change of scenery. Scott’s house was getting boring,” He joked, but she could tell there was something behind it, did he feel like he didn’t belong or was unwanted?  
“Well I am glad you’re here, I wanted to thank you for helping me today.”  
“No problem, that’s what I am here to do.”  
“Yeah…” she wasn’t sure what to say. Deaton had said that it had to be someone with a strong enough connection to bring her back, and Isaac had, but why would their connection be so strong? Of course, deep down she knew exactly why. As much as she wanted to deny it and ignore it, she was growing rather attached to the boy, even developing feelings for him.  
“Can I ask you a question?” He had quit looking at her and was instead looking down at his hands.  
“Sure Isaac, ask away.” She hoped he didn’t notice her heart beat jump with his wolf hearing.  
“Why are we connected enough that I could bring you back from the brink of death?” he looked her straight in the eye then. Honestly she knew, she had a thing for Isaac and Isaac for her, but she didn’t say it out loud, she just stares at him and he at her.  
Her eyes were truly beautiful. He stared and stared not caring that she hadn’t answered him, he knew why, they wanted each other. He just looked at her and smile. Then he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has liked this so far. I would love some input.


	3. She Said "Us"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison likes kissing Isaac.

She was taken by surprise at first, but only for a moment, then she began to deepen the kiss. She tugged on his hair and pulled him so he was sitting up. She liked this a lot, the heat rolling off him, his arms wrapped around her. She felt safe and happy with him, it wasn’t the tiniest bit strange to her, it was natural.

Isaac loved her hand in his hair, the way she moved to be under him, how he felt wanted and even need, and something he never felt being around Derek or Scott. Her lips were soft and his hands instantly found her hips, where he played at the waistband of her yoga pants. She really like it, he could hear it in her heartbeat and the little noises she was making. He was truly happy right now with Allison.

Then he stopped, he sat up, and he smiled the biggest, most innocent smile Allison had ever seen. “Isaac, I think I might have feelings for you and I know it may seem kinda wrong because I used to be with Scott and he is your friend and I wouldn’t want to cause in problems in the pack and I just… I just…” After the rush she didn’t know what else to say and he just continued to smile like a really adorable idiot at her.  
“It’s ok Allison, Scott will understand. I’m so happy right now and he won’t mind because I haven’t been this happy in a very long time.”  
“Are you sure he won’t throw a hissy fit because of us?”  
“Yes.” She had said us, they were now an us and Isaac was ecstatic about that. He finally felt wanted by someone. He leaned in to kiss her softly as their heads hit the pillows. He wrapped his arms around her and stared at her until they were both asleep. In the morning he’d have to face Scott and Derek and explain why he smelled of Allison, but it would be worth it. He was finally not unwanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of my first fanfic.  
> I hope you like it .  
> I own nothing but the errors in spelling or grammar.


End file.
